fictionwriterfandomcom-20200215-history
Jacob Shepard
Jacob Shepard is the main character of the Immortal Chronicles Series and a powerful Immortal. Biography Pre-Story Events Jacob was found on the doorstep of an Orphanage at the age of two, without any knowledge of his prior life. It is later found out that his parents were murdered by the evil being known as Baracuss, and his Grandfather, Master Ikasu Young, escaped with Jacob. He is originally from the planet Debesis, but has always considered himself as an Earth born human. He was never adopted, but saved up enough money to pay his way through college, attend martial art classes, and even buy his own apartment. First Book Just before graduation, on the way back to his apartment, Jacob had been attacked by a group of thugs demanding for every penny he had. Jacob fought off the gang without breaking a sweat, and was just about to continue on toward his apartment when he noticed a golden ring upon the ground. He originally intended to sell it to a local pawn shop, but something about the ring seemed to call out to him. He placed it upon his finger and gained the awesome power of an Immortal. He decided to use these new abilities to combat the sheer amount of crime that was currently going on in the city, and soon confronted the corrupted forces of the Mutant Removal Squadron (M.R.S) who later placed a price on Jacob's head. Soon after, the Human race made contact with the Aztechians, the first sentient race to appear in the galaxy. After the signing of the first Intergalactic Treaty between the United Nations and the Aztechian Council, Jacob's conscious mind seemed to slip from his body, and communicated with the Immortal High Gods, Cosmos and Chaos. The brother Gods reveled to Jacob that in putting on the ring he had become one of the Multi-Verse's greatest warriors, an Immortal. At first, Jacob thought that this meant he would live forever with these fantastic powers, but soon finds out that the only way to gain true Immortality was to unlock every seal of the Immortal Ring. Such a feat was near impossible, and only by assimilating the power of other Immortal Rings could it be achieved. When Jacob's subconscious body awoke, he found himself in a hospital with his friends Evan Long and Alex Plexar who had brought him there after he had "fainted". Jacob had to spend the night in the hospital just in case something else took place, and he was cared for by Sarah Carter, one of the nurses. He asked if he could Walk Sarah home and found out that she lived in the same apartment complex that he did. After dropping her off, Jacob asked if they could see more of each other and she agreed. Later on while he was sleeping, Jacob felt his ring pulling at his hand. He followed its pull back to the hospital, in which he found another ring. Jacob fled the hospital to the roof of a nearby building after he accidentally set off an alarm, and was attacked by another Immortal named Derrick Marrow. The two super-powered being fought through the night and into the next morning, eventually crashing into Times Square. There Jacob had to save Sarah as Derrick started firing explosive spheres of Spirit Energy into the crowd. He flew back to the square before she could see it was him, and continued the battle which now was a triple threat match between Derrick, Jacob, and the M.R.S. While fighting in the sky over Central Park, Derrick began gaining the upper hand because of his experience as an Immortal, and knocked Jacob into the lake. He waited for Jacob to return, destroying a few M.R.S Dropships while doing so. Jacob, however, was taking the brief lull in the battle to regenerate himself, and once he emerged from the water he fired a massive wave of Spirit Energy. Derrick was engulfed in the blast and launched into a hovering Alliance Frigate that the M.R.S had been using against them. Instead of killing Derrick, Jacob offered a truce and Derrick reluctantly accepted knowing that he could grow stronger by training with Jacob. When Jacob returned to his apartment, he found Alex, Evan, and Sarah waiting for him, all of them had a rather disgruntled look. They had been scouring the city looking for Jacob because they were supposed to celebrate his birthday that day. It was then that Jacob decided to share his secret with them so he wouldn't have to come up with more excuses for his multiple disappearances. Second Book More to come... Description Main Story Jacob is a Cosmic Immortal with a Sapphire/Warrior Class Ring, and is by far one of the most powerful Immortals that ever existed. He is also a skilled Martial Artist and one of the few Immortals that realized that they don't have to gather rings to become stronger. While using his Cosmic Transformation, Jacob can easily match the power output of a Demi-God and even a full God while at full power. Jacob's appearance never really changes throughout the series, save for his style of clothing. He has short, black, messy hair, hazel-colored eyes, and a thin figure. He doesn't have a very large build, nor is his scrawny. He is around the average height and weight for a human his age, and is very healthy. Immortal Chronicles: Alternate Universe Jacob's hair is much longer in AU, and he is not as skilled at Martial Arts as he is in the main story. He doesn't use his flight abilities, and instead relies upon his excellent parkour, free-running, skills. He gains a Rogue Ring in AU instead of a Warrior Ring, so his aura is a Ruby Red color instead of Sapphire Blue. He only gains the Heroic Transformation in AU before the Rogue Ring finally drives him insane. Trivia *Jacob also appears in the Cross-Over/Collaboration story, The Rift. Category:Characters Category:Immortal Chronicles